The real Bella
by twilightsagaroxursox
Summary: set after Edward leaves. bella is depressed and charlie is going away so he gets bella's best friends madison from pheonix to stay with bella but madison coming changes bella so completly will she take Edward back? rated M coz dunno wot gonna happen latez
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It had been 64 days since the day Edward and the rest of the Cullens left. I had been counting.

I was lying on my bed curled up in a ball at the moment, like always.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Bella, we've got guests come downstairs" Charlie called

I wouldn't leave my room, of course not, I never do, I was sick and I don't leave my room to even eat or drink, and my dad expects me to leave my bed for some guests!

NO NEVER

"Come on bells"

Darn it, he was back. Then my door opened and in came Charlie.

"Go away" I mumbled

"Bells you gotta get over the Cullens leaving Forks Edward was only your first boy-"he was saying but I cut him off by saying "I know, I know he was my first boyfriend and your first boyfriend is never the right one for you, but he is Dad I know he is and I am not leaving my room till he comes back!"

"Come on Bella its Billy and Jacob. Jake really wants to see you"

Oh, Jacob, Jacob was my best friend I better go down even though I didn't want to

"FINE!"

"Thanks Bells"

"Just let me have a shower and get changed I probably stink" I said

"OK but hurry I also got some good news for you" he said while walking out my room

The only news that would be good to me was that Edward was coming back. But I knew that wouldn't happen because he promised me when he left that he wasn't and Edward didn't lie.

I went and got some clean clothes and my toiletries bag and made my way to the only bathroom in the house one that I had to share with Charlie. When I got in there I went in the shower.

* * *

**I hope you liked my story please review this is my first fanfic ever i am so exited i had so much fun writing this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I had finished in the shower and now was headed downstairs.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob called when I walked into the lounge room

"Hey Jake, hi Billy" I said but my voice sounded really hoarse, so I cleared my through.

"You don't look to good, are you OK?" Billy asked I wanted to scream out 'NO' but I knew better then to be that rude so instead I just said "Yes sure I'm fine"

"You don't look it one bit you look like you haven't eaten or drinking anything in months!"He said back

"She hasn't" Charlie had to butt in

"64 days actually" I corrected, don't know why, but I did

"WOW Bells you gotta eat something soon, and by soon I mean like now!"Jake said. I knew he was right but I promised myself I wouldn't eat anything, till the day my Edward Anthony Cullen came back to me! So I just said "I know"

"OK Bella, time to hear your good news" Charlie called out

"Fine but the only good news to me would be if my Edward came back!" I said

"No, but you're going to love this Bells trust me" He said very enthusiastically.

"OK" I said

"Well..." He started

"Go on" I urged him

"Well, I know you've been real depressed the last couple of months, so I invited your Best friend Madison, from Phoenix over for a few weeks!" I couldn't believe he had just said that! Madison was my-besides from Alice (Edward's pixie like sister)-was my bestest friend in the whole world!

"REALLY, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! I shouted a bit too loud

"Alright, alright cheese Bella calm down" Charlie tried to calm me down but it didn't work

"EDWARD WAIT TILL YOU MET HER SHE IS" But I stopped mid-sentence "Oh right he's not here" I said really sadly

"She's going to be here in about five minutes" Charlie informed me.

'Five more minutes and you will be having so much fun Bella, just wait another five minutes' I tried to tell myself.

* * *

**Hope you like it promise to get chapter 3 out soon! Please review but before i start writing the next chapter i gotta change my rabbits cage litter ewwwww**

**xxTWILIGHT SAGA ROX UR SOXxx**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO READ ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS IF ANYONE KNOWS HOW TO READ THEM CAN THEY PLEASE PM ME AND TELL ME HOW AND THE FIRST PERSON TO PM ME I WILL PUT IN MY STORY BUT YOU GOTTA TELL ME YOUR NAME!PLEASE HELP!**

**xxoo THE TWILIGHT SAGA ROX UR SOX xxoo  
**


	4. note

**SO SORRY ABOUT NOT REVIEWING I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND OUT HOW TO READ MY REVIEWS I NOW KNOW SO I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS THEY MAKE MY HAPPY I WILL UPDATE SOON BUT IM BUSY TONIGHT SO SORRY BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE THEIR SOON!**

**xxTHETWILIGHTSAGAROXURSOXxx  
**


	5. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait but I finally figured out how to read my reviews. Hope you enjoy the new chapter I know I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

**

BPOV

5 minutes seemed to go by really slowly but finally there was a knock at the door

"SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE!" I screamed as i ran to get the door

"Maddy, I've missed yo so much!"I told her as we pulled each other in a huge hug.

"I've missed you to, Bella, how ya been?"She asked me as we pulled back. I led her into the house and said "not to good you?" I never lied to Maddy and i was also a complete diffrent Bella around her and the rest of my group of friends in Phoenix.

"I'm good why aren't you good"she asked "tell you later" i replied "O.K" she said

"Maddy this is my Dad Charlie"I said as i started the introducing people to other people procedure "Hi Maddy, we talked on the phone how ya goin?"Charlie asked her as her shook her hand "Great Charlie thanx for inviting me down here"she said back

"this is Billy Charlie's Best Friend. He lives in La Push the little reservation i told you about when we talked on the phone."I continued

"Hi Billy nice to meet you"she said "Nice to meet you to Maddy" Billy said from the other side of the room in his wheel-chair

"And this is Jacob I told you about him"I finished "hey Madison"Jacob said while giving a quick little wave. "Hey Jacob Bella's told me alot about you but not as much as her boyfriend Edward Cullen" She said turning towards me "Where is he Bella I'd love to meet him"She said to me "um... come with me up to my room and I'll tell you. You can come to if you want to, Jake"I told Jacob then i led them both to my room.

I entered my room with two of my best friends coming in behind me "so, this is my room" I said to Maddy as i sat down on my bed and Jacob sat next to me "uh huh"Maddy replied sitting on the other side of me. I moved into the middle of my bed so i was facing them both. Jacob turned around first he was crossing his legs like i had mine when Maddy turned around. I new she was thinking about something because her brother/my ex boyfriend Christopher, and me new her better then anyone, and she wasn't acting like herself.

"So" Maddy started to speak her thoughts out loud "Charlie told me you were pretty depressed Bells, that's why he asked me to come he told me that Edward" I flinched as she said his name "left you and that you would never leave your room and you haven't eaten, drinken or slept in a while. Is it true?" She finished

"Yer" I simply answered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"No" I said

"Well to bad. Sorry Jacob but out you go, girl talk"She said. Madison was a great friend she was one of those people that's always mucking around but sometimes, very rarely,she can be very serious and help you get over your kinda reminded me of Alice 'his' adopted sister

"Fine" Jake said as he walked out "_sorry"_ I mouthed to him, he just smiled back at me

"Start talking" Maddy said when Jake had closed the door.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Why was this Edward so special to you isn't he just another guy that you date then build a bridge and get over them? You even dumped my big brother for him and you and Christopher have been together for as long as i can remember" She said now into the helpful and very serious Madison.

"No, he was way more he was everything. He was amazing, handsome, skillful, caring, kind, romantic. I just loved him so much, I mean I still do love him so much. And you no what he also was?"I said

"No"She said back

"He was a vampire" and that's when i got into telling her all the facts about the Cullens'. A knock at my bedroom door stopped us

"Girls come downstairs and say goodbye to Billy and Jake" Charlie called

"OK" I said back. And we both quickly ran back down the stairs.

"Bye Billy!" I said as i leaned down and gave him a quick hug "Bye Bells. Make sure you eat and drink something and sleep OK" He said "OK" I said back

"Bye Jake" I said as we gave each other a huge bear hug "Cya Bells love ya" He said "love you too" I said back as I watched him climb into the drivers seat and then they drove of and we were running back inside the house with Charlie walking in behind us.

"I'm going to bed girls. Don't stay up too late" Charlie said "Alright, Chief" I said jokingly to him. Maddy giggled at that. "Ha Ha. I'm leaving to go on a holiday with some of the guys from work tomorrow i'm going for a month OK?" said Charlie "OK". Maddy and I went back to my room.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked Maddy. "Can we do our usual prank calls" she asked excitedly "That might just keep your mind of Edward" She said. I ignored the thing she said about 'him' and jumped up to get the phone. When i got back Maddy was sitting on my bed. "OK" i said sitting next to her "Which one should we do first"I said.

Maddy Chris Me and our other friends in Phoenix Chrissyanna, Megan, Crystal, Casey, Lionel, Coen, Caleb and Michel (that's all of us :) ) all ways do prank calls they were our favorite we even had a list of them all!

"ummm do the one with the Indian man yelling at the other person!" She said "OK" I really liked this one. I picked up the phone and dialed a random number and as it was ringing I put it on loud speaker

"Hello" The lady on the other end of the call said.

"ello is dis 97959202?" I started in my Indian accsent. Madison was already laughing into a pillow.

"Yes" She said back.

"Well I Just wanna let you know that I am sick and tired of all your stupid prank calls. I have 18 children and 3 wives to feed I Work 3 job a day one in the morning one at night and one in the afternoon and I have no time, no time at all for your stupid prank calls" I said. By this point Maddy was silently pissing her self laughing.

"I-I-I'm Sorry sir but me my husband or our children haven't made any prank calls" She said back. I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Don't tell that bulldozer because I got caller ID and I know it was you" I continued

"But sir-" She started but I interrupted by saying: " No buts Missy I got caller ID, caller ID i tell you so no excuses" Then she hang up.

As soon as she hang up I let go of all the laughter I was holding in and joined Maddy in laughing except this time it was not silent. We laught for what felt like hours but It couldn't have been.

"Your the best at pranks Bella"She said to me. "Thanx" I said back. Next we called MC Donald's and I said in a very weird voice "Hi I'm just calling to let you know that I just tried your new Mighty Angus burger and it wasn't that Mighty"

"Sorry what was wrong with it?" The poor boy on the phone said

"I said that it wasn't very Mighty and it should just be called and Angus burger get rid of the Mighty in it darling'" I said. Maddy was trying to not laugh and the guy hang up on me. So I called back. And the same guy answered.

"Did you just hang up on me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry did you have a problem with one of our products?" He asked.

"Did you just hang up on me" I repeated.

"Did you have a prblem with one of our products?" He asked again.

"Did you just fucking hang up on me!" I said.

"Yer I did and I'm about to do it again" He said.

"You better not hang up on me" I said.

"Ready, 1,2,3" and then he hang up again.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Maddy cracked up and I joined her.

"OK lets do two more " Maddy said.

"Alright" I said.

"Lets do the pizza one" She said "Alright" I said as I dialed the local pizza shop number.

"Hello Forks Pizza How may I help you?" The lady said.

"Hi Do you have Supreme pizzas?" I asked using the same voice as before.

"Yes we do" She said back.

"Oh Thank the holy lord above it's the only thing my son Jimmy eats now" I said.

"Aw how old is your son?" She politely asked me.

"He is 2. No Jimmy that's the stove it's very hot you will burn yourself" I said then paused "Jimmy step away from the stove" I said. Then I said "Oh god Jimmy no!" I said then hang up.

We both laught for ages again then I dialed the number for a restaurant. After their greeting I reserved half the restaurant for Thursday then I said: "Cathy, Cory, Carrie, Chris get back in your cages. If your Pa comes home to see you out he'll bring out the whip!" I said Then it was Maddy's turn to speak "Please Momma don't tell Pa our backs have no more room for anymore whippings we'll get back in our cages just please don't tell Pa" She said in a distressed voice. "Sorry but I have to go tend to the Devils Spawn a.k.a my children. Bye" I said and hang up. Maddy and I cracked up laughing again and when we calmed down I went to go put the phone away and grabbed the movie case from down stairs and went back up to Maddy. We get changed before we chose a movie to watch. We ended up choosing 'grown ups' one of my favorite movies ever. And then I settled into my bed and Maddy

"Night Bella" Maddy said "Night Madison. Thank you so much for coming I haven't had so much fun in ages and it did take my mind of E-E-Edward" I said. Then I fell into a deep sleep only to be waken up again by a nightmare. But surprisingly tonight I slept dreamless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. The pranks are all ones that me and my friends have done before besides the first one that one my friends told me about her and one of her other friends doing it :) and i just had to put in the movie grown ups it is my favorite movie besides twilight new moon and eclipse (and soon breaking dawn!) and i think it is sooo funny i could watch it over and over again and i would still laugh! please review pretty please with edward on top!**

**xxTHETWILIGHTSAGAROXURSOXxx  
**


	6. READ!

I'M SORRY BUT IM NT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE A BETTER IDEA FOR ONE DONT KNOW WHAT IT WILL BE CALLED YET BUT IT WILL BE ON AndyClemmensenLover instead of thetwilightsagaroxursox SORRY AGAIN BUT I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND AND FINISH THIS STORY AFTER MY OTHER ONE


End file.
